


The Hunter

by Lostflamefox



Series: SCP Sanses [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gore, Horror, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Sans but he's an scp, written like an actual SCP article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostflamefox/pseuds/Lostflamefox
Summary: This is a mashup of SCP Foundation and Undertale; essentially, I take an Undertale AU's Sans and go 'hey, what if this was an SCP?'It's written like an actual SCP article, and I hope you like it. This one is the first of 3 I have planned, and its Horrortale Sans. The next I plan to do are Error and Nightmare, and after that, I may take requests! Keep in mind that none of these are gonna be spot-on to the actual Sans, and are more just heavily based off of them. Each have their own twists.
Series: SCP Sanses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Hunter

**Item #:** SCP-2397

**Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~ Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2397 is to be kept in a humanoid containment cell with access to a large section of continuously snowy woodland. The perimeter must have walls of either steel or concrete no less than 6 meters in height and 3 meters in thickness, the top of which lined with barbed wire or a similar deterrent. The land must be regularly stocked with big hunting game such as deer or moose. The walls of SCP-2397’s hunting grounds must be patrolled at least once every 2 days and checked for damages or signs of planned escape. At least one armed guard must be stationed at the entrance to SCP-2397’s cell at all times.

If research personnel desire to do research on SCP-2397, SCP-2397 can be moved to an adjacent containment cell by a minimum of  ~~ 2 ~~ 4 armed guards. A muzzle must be strapped around SCP-2397’s mandible, and SCP-2397 must be strapped down into a chair behind a reinforced, half a meter thick pane of glass. If SCP-2397 shows signs of aggressiveness or goes into an agitated state, all personnel are directed to evacuate the cell immediately until it passes, then return SCP-2397 to its original containment cell. If such a state does not pass within approximately 10 minutes, anesthetic gases will be released into the cell until SCP-2397 is unresponsive so it can be safely transported. Physical testing of SCP-2397 that requires researchers to be present on the same side of the glass of SCP-2397 is  ~~ allowed by a researcher of at least moderate experience ~~ prohibited unless permitted by a senior researcher and is absolutely necessary. All testing must conclude within half an hour. All personnel within a 5-kilometer radius of SCP-2397 for longer than half an hour or personnel wishing to directly interact with SCP-2397 must go through a psychological evaluation beforehand and afterwards. However, if certain kinds of metals such as iron or steel are between the personnel and SCP-2397, or SCP-2397 is not aware of the personnel’s presence, psychological evaluations are not necessary.

In the event that SCP-2397 breaches containment, Response Team “Boneyard” is to be dispatched to handle the situation armed with cattle prods, weighted nets, and handguns to use in cases of emergency, though advised not to be used unless absolutely necessary to avoid either injuring SCP-2397 or making it more agitated and dangerous. The response team is also to be supplied with anesthetic gas and gas masks if the subject seems agitated or in an easily agitated state. If SCP-2397 is deemed enraged and too dangerous to encounter, a D-class personnel will be given the instructions to lure SCP-2397 back into its containment cell and into the hunting grounds. Using language such as “run as fast as you fucking can” must be used in order to instill panic into the D-class, which assists in recovery of SCP-2397. If needed, the D-class personnel can be informed that they will be removed from the containment cell as soon as SCP-2397 is recovered, though must be vaguely worded.

**Description:** SCP-2397 is a sapient humanoid creature approximately 3 meters in height. It is skeletal in appearance, though is not completely accurate to actual human anatomical bone structure. The skull is rounded, with a connected mandible, and has wider eye sockets and a broader nasal cavity. One of the eye sockets has a large, floating red orb that takes up a majority of the socket that acts as an eye, though has been seem to shrink and vary in brightness. The other socket is empty and is across from a jagged hole in the cranium. Only the top set of teeth are visible at most times, and all appear dull except for when the mouth opens to reveal two extremely long and sharp canines. The end of each of SCP-2397’s phalanges end in sharp claws that can tear through metal if enough force is applied. The other bones that make up SCP-2397’s body are covered in various other nicks and scars. SCP-2397 wears a rugged, bloodstained white t-shirt under a similarly stained blue parka with a hood lined with fake white fur. SCP-2397 also wears torn black pants, though it has no shoes. SCP-2397 has been determined to be male determined by voice and bone structure.

SCP-2397 was recovered in the forested area surrounding the small town ████████, Russia. There were several reports about a large, skeletal creature who would hunt and drag away members of the community - especially more common in occurrence during the winter months,  ~~ preferably hunting mostly children ~~ targeting the weakest or most vulnerable it came across, though also having preference of humans with more than an average amount of body fat, vulnerable or not. The location of where SCP-2397 took the human bodies are unknown, and is currently under investigation. SCP-2397 has never been observed to consume any human flesh after or during the hunting process, though has been observed to kill and eat animals to sustain itself if there are no humans for it to hunt. Although no flesh is consumed, SCP-2397 has been observed on multiple occasions to drink the blood of the victim whether they are dead or alive, accessing the blood by methods such as biting the flesh directly, tearing off of limbs, evisceration, clawing open the skin, or whatever is easiest in the moment.  ~~ It is unknown why SCP-2397 does this ~~ SCP-2397 stated in its interview that it drinks the blood of its victims as a substitute for food, though also it just enjoys the taste (see Addendum 2397-3). SCP-2397 is not permitted to be supplied with blood, even if requested, as the effects of blood on SCP-2397 make its behavior unpredictable and violent.

The anomalous effects of SCP-2397 come in 3 stages, referred to henceforth as the 3 Hunter Stages. They affect the current prey of SCP-2397, as well as any other humans in a 5-kilometer radius of SCP-2397 that SCP-2397 is aware of if they are not separated from SCP-2397 by iron or steel. The first Hunter Stage, known as Irrationality, begins to take effect after half an hour. The affected subject will begin to suspect something is watching them, and will be increasingly distrustful of other human beings to the point of complete avoidance if possible. They will feel lured to the nearest forest, where they will see it as a safe area from whatever is watching them. The second Hunter Stage, known as Dread, will take effect right after the end of the Irrationality stage, and can only begin when the affected is at least a kilometer into the forest. The affected will become aware that something is actively hunting them, though depending on the particular incident, they may or may not know it is SCP-2397. They will attempt to flee, though not at a fast pace, instead opting to try and make whatever is hunting them lose their trail by any means necessary. During this stage, SCP-2397 will sometimes make its normally silent footsteps more audible, come within visible range of the affected, or other intentional actions to make the affected aware of its presence and increase the affected’s heart rate and adrenaline. The final Hunter Stage, known as Terror, will take effect after around an hour of the Dread stage. If the affected is not aware of SCP-2397 or its appearance before then, what sets off the Terror stage is seeing SCP-2397. All thought of making SCP-2397 losing their trail is replaced with the need to run. The affected will run until they are physically incapable of running any longer, and SCP-2397 will walk to the affected and bring them to an unknown location, either after killing them first or bringing them alive. Large amounts of adrenaline in the affected has been observed to make the Hunter Stages progress much faster than usual.

**Incident 2397-1:** A junior researcher had requested to do some physical testing on SCP-2397, and the request had been accepted. 2 armed guards were assigned to move SCP-2397 from its main containment cell to the adjacent cell, and all had seemed to go normally until both guards had been disarmed and incapaciated. SCP-2397 proceeded to move throughout the site, seeking an exit, tearing apart doors. Multiple research staff and guards were injured during this phase of the containment breach, before it was alerted to the appropriate response team.

Response Team “Boneyard”, once dispatched, located SCP-2397 and attempted to herd it back towards its original containment cell. When SCP-2397 was hit in one of its lower vertebrae with a cattle prod - this was deemed to be the site of an injury later on - it was sent into a rage, killing multiple members of the response team before the rest could retreat. A plan B was decided on by the response team and they used a Class D personnel to lure SCP-2397 back to its original containment cell. When the Class D refused, threats were used, and the increased adrenaline caught the attention of SCP-2397. The Class D moved into SCP-2397’s containment cell and SCP-2397 followed in pursuit, successfully recontaining SCP-2397.

It took multiple weeks to retrieve the remains of the Class D personnel, and there was a notable change in SCP-2397’s behavior following the ingestion of blood. SCP-2397 was observed to be more erratic and described as ‘feral’, though it wore off after a few days without human blood. It is of note that SCP-2397 had made multiple requests for human blood after the incident, though all requests were denied.

**Addendum 2397-1:** The following is an audio file taken from a previously-live audio feed from field agent Rick ██████. Rick was one of the members of the recovery team sent out to investigate the reports of SCP-2397 on 12/25/19██. It is of note that Rick was mildly overweight by approximately 9 kilograms.

**[Begin Audio File]**

_ The audio begins with the sounds of snow being crushed underfoot, and the idle noises of the village as the team presumably makes their way along the treeline bordering the village. Two children can be heard running around and laughing.  _ “I can’t believe I’m missing Christmas with my family for this,”  _ Rick states. The other 5 members of the team agree with him. _

_ One of the members, believed to have been Stuart  _ ███████ _ , replies with,  _ “Yeah. There’s nothing out here. I get that it’s our job to investigate reports like this, but, shit, man. It’s probably some bear snatching some kids while they aren’t looking and leaving bones laying around or… something. My wife isn’t gonna be real happy with me for being miles and miles away from home on fucking Christmas Day just to prance about in the cold-ass snow in goddamn Russia trying to find some huge skeleton that’s been apparently eating kids. This ain’t fair, man.”

“Wait, do you hear that?”  _ It is unknown which of the members said this. The sound of snow being crushed stops, and the children have ceased making noise. There is silence for approximately 10 seconds. _

_ The group members are split evenly between having heard the noise - of which there was none - and having not heard the noise. The noises of the team continuing on foot continue for approximately 15 minutes before the noise of footsteps ceases slowly once more.  _ “We should split up,”  _ Rick begins to say, _ “And go into the woods. What if the thing managed to sneak past us into the village? We could spot it from there and stay safe before finding a way to, you know, contain it.”  _ Despite the obvious flaws in the plan, the team agrees, and the footsteps return, though 5 other sources of footsteps are heading in opposite directions from the main loudest source, presumably all going into the woodland in different areas.  _

_ The walking continues for 12 minutes, accompanied by occasional comments from Rick, such as _ “Fuck, I feel eyes all over me. Why won’t it stop,” “I thought I could  _ trust _ them. Why was I such an idiot?” _ , _ “Just… maybe a little farther. There’s nothing out here in the woods but me. Just me. Only me. I’ll be safe here,”  _ and _ “... Little deeper. Just a little deeper in. Nobody can see me here.”

_ Not long after the 12-minute mark, the voice of Rick is quieter, but he continues to talk to himself out loud.  _ “Something’s following me. Something… I don’t… fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  _ The rate of footsteps doesn’t increase, though the breathing is noticeably heavier in the microphone. The rant-like mumbling to himself continues.  _ “Water. Water… makes things hard to track, I think. Water sounds good. Find a stream, walk in it, loop back to the village. All I’ve gotta do is fucking… lose this thing. Whatever it is. I… don’t know if I wanna know what it is. Fuck, I miss Clarissa.”

_ Rick searches for a water source for 20 minutes, and gives up his search when he begins hearing footsteps in earshot that are not his own, which are audible in the recording.  _ “Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck. I… I’m running out of time. It’s… I can  _ hear  _ it. I can hear it, I can… fuck. Don’t look back. Don’t look fucking back. God… just… I gotta keep moving.”

_ After 5 minutes, the recording goes silent for 10 seconds except for the noises not emitting from Rick’s footsteps. The silence is broken by a scream, and the pace at which Rick flees is estimated to have accelerated exponentially. There is a loud thud after 2 minutes and Rick ceases to make noise. The footsteps continue to come closer until they stop completely, and the shifting of what is assumed to be Rick’s body is heard for a minute before the footsteps continue, leaving the area. _

**[End Audio File]**

The audio recorder and the audio, along with Rick’s clothing, were recovered by the remaining members of the recovery team after the mission had been deemed a failure.

**Addendum 2397-2:** After the failure of the first attempt to capture and contain SCP-2397, another recovery team was dispatched, though were given warning of the possible anomalous effects. In order to locate SCP-2397 before making plans of capture, a drone was sent to scout ahead. The following is a snippet of the recorded video, alongside the audio picked up by the drone’s microphone.

**[Begin Video]**

_ The snowy forest is silent aside from the audible tearing of flesh. The drone draws closer to the source of the noise, maneuvering silently through the branches until coming to a small clearing by a stream that had frozen over. Settled on a pile of boulders is SCP-2397 with an unidentified deceased human female sprawled across its femurs. It slowly tears off the arm from the shoulder, using brute force to disconnect and force apart the joints and tendons, as well as the flesh. When the arm has been disconnected, SCP-2397 brings the arm up to its face and parts its teeth, revealing sharp canines, as well as a shimmering red tongue made of unidentified matter that it uses to lick the torn flesh free of blood that oozed from the wound. The arm is moved closer to the mouth and the upper arm is squeezed so more blood is drawn more quickly to be consumed. A minute passes before SCP-2397 becomes aware of the presence of the drone, and gets up, picks up the corpse, and uses the arm of the deceased female to bat the drone out of the air before it can be retracted and destroy it. _

**[End Video]**

SCP-2397 was successfully captured using weighted nets and anesthetics, and the transport to the site had been uneventful. It took months for SCP-2397 to settle into its new containment cell.

**Addendum 2397-3:** The following is an interview of SCP-2397.

**Date:** 7/18/20██

**Interviewee:** SCP-2397   
  


**Interviewer:** Dr. ████

**Notes:** The following takes place after SCP-2397’s containment breach. Dr. ████ is approximately 6 kilograms underweight. SCP-2397’s dialogue is written in all lowercase because of SCP-2397’s naturally low and deep tone. It is of interest that, despite SCP-2397’s place of origin, SCP-2397 speaks english, though with an accent not associated with Russia.

**[Begin Log]**

**Dr. ████:** Hello, SCP-2397. I’ve brought you here for a few questions. Shouldn’t take longer than… half an hour.

**SCP-2397:** learned your lesson wi’ that, did’ja?

**Dr. ████:** … Yes. The first question I would like to ask is where you bring your… prey, and why you hunt humans if you don’t actually consume them.

**SCP-2397:** don’ see ‘ow that’s any o’ your business, but i hunt for my family, my tribe. humans ‘r easy to hunt, too. lots o’ ‘em all in one place. like they’re in a pen.

**Dr. ████:** Your tribe? Could you expand on that?

**SCP-2397:** no.

**Dr. ████:** I see. My next question is… why do you not eat your victims?

**SCP-2397:** human doesn’ taste good. ‘sides, my tribe needs it more’n me.

**Dr. ████:** But you still drink human blood?

**SCP-2397:** it tastes good, what can i say? ‘sides, ‘s somethin’ to keep me goin’ when there ain’t much to eat. speakin’ o’ that, you don’ look like you’d fill many stomachs. you’re table scraps.

**Dr. ████:** I would appreciate it if you didn’t compare me to portion sizes, SCP-2397.

**SCP-2397:** i would ‘preciate it if you didn’ fuckin’ call me that. and let me go back, while you’re at it. my tribe needs me. they’re hungry.

**Dr. ████:** Aren’t you hungry when you don’t hunt for your own food?

**SCP-2397:** doesn’ matter. what matters is that they are.

**Dr. ████:** If you told us where they are, we could feed them for you.

**SCP-2397:** you’ll lock ‘em up, too. fuck off.

**[End Log]**

At that point in the interview, SCP-2397 had become visibly agitated and the interview had to be ceased earlier than anticipated. SCP-2397 had calmed enough to be moved back to its containment cell without anesthetics and was viewed to pace along the  perimeter of its hunting grounds for weeks afterwards. 


End file.
